What If
by NaleyBop
Summary: What happens when Nathan and Lucas switch mothers and pllaces? Deb is Lucas's mom and Karens Nathans mom. Lucas is the rich jackass and Nathan is the poorer guy. Karen still owns Karens Cafe. Hales and Nathan are best friends. Lucas and Nathan are brother


Title: What if

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature

Disclamior: I do not own any oth charactors but I do own my story.

Couples: Nathan and Haley, LUcas and Haley, Brooke and Nathan

Summary: What happens when Nathan and Lucas switch mothers and pllaces? Deb is Lucas's mom and Karens Nathans mom. Lucas is the rich jackass and Nathan is the poorer guy. Karen still owns Karens Cafe. Hales and Nathan are best friends. Lucas and Nathan are brothers and are not friends and Lucas is an asshole to him. Lucas wants to hurt him badley so he tries to take the one prescious thing to Nathan away from him. LUcas and Tim are best friends. Naley are secretley in love. They both hate popular people. Brooke has the hots for Nathan and he does not like her. Naley trie to get eachother jealous.

Author note: I just saw the what if epiesode and loved it. It is def. a naley. but maybe not at first.

Part 1

Nathans Pov

Hey I'm Nathan Scott, son of Karen Roe. My father abandoned me before I was born and had a family at the same time as he left me. He married a lady named Deb and they had a son named Lucas. We all live in the same town Tree Hill, North Caralina. As I was growing up everyone always teased me saying that I was a bastard. Saying that Lucas grew up a rich popular boy and I grew up with hardley any food on my plate at dinner. Everyone thought it was funny that my dad disowned his older brother because he was helping Karen raise me. I mean I call him Uncle Keith but he is like a father to me. I work for him and I grew up with him. It's so obvious that my parents are in love. Anyway back to when I was a kid. I was always teased and I never had many friends. As I grew older Lucas became more of a rich asshole.

The one person that I did have besides for Karen and Keith, was Haley. She was my best friend. She also works for my mother at the cafe! She is the most important person in my life. She is so prescious. She is like my angel. She is the most prettiest girl ive ever met. She is smart also. She babbles alot. She can make a conversation about anything, even the dumbest thing. I Nathan Scott am in love with this Angel, named Haley James. But she does not know and I don't know if she ever will know.

Haley and I made an agreement, ever since we were kids we promised ourselves never to get stuck in the whole popularity crowd. We also promised to never date one of 'them'. And so far we have not.

I love to play basketball with the boys and sometimes she helps me when she is not working. But she likes to tutor people when she is not with me, which makes her happy. Anything can make her happy. Especially when someone goes from an F- to a B-. You should see the look on her face when that happens. It's prescious. I just want to grab those lips and kiss them with all my love that I have for her. But I never do.

I get sidetracked from my thoughts when Haley came into my room and straddled me, 'playfully' because I was lying down on my bed. "Hey hotstuff, whatcha thinking about?" Haley said to me.

I smiled at her. "If I told you, i'd have to kill you." I said smirking at her. I look at her and quickly, as fast as I can, I turn us over so that i'm on top of her and I start to tickle her to death, which causes her to giggle uncontrollable which causes me to grin and laugh. I new I had so much power over her. If only she new what this does to me. Her squirming under me. I have to stop tickeling her so she'd calm down and stop moving me before I cum in my pants. I hold her down with my hands so she can't wiggle anymore. I have to get out of this position, I don't want my angel to know that I got a hardon for her. She moves her leg one more time and it accidently brushes agains't my penis. I blush totally embaressed. She stopped giggeling at me and stared at me blushing. She smiled at me. She had no idea that she could do something like that to me. Boy was she blind. Thankfully she changed the subject.

"So Nate, what do you wanna do tonight?" Haley asked.

I smiled at her thanksfully and she smiled back at me. She did not want to embaress me. She is a good friend.

What do I wanna do tonight she asks me? I want to kiss you all over and make sweet, passionate love with you Haley James, I thought. I obviously had a big grin on my face because she looked at me strangely, obviously confused. "Nate are you ok? Did you not hear me? I asked what you want to do tonight?" Haley asked again

I smile at her and run my fingers thru her hair, "I'll do anything with you. Whatever you want Hales. And I mean anything." I said smiling down at her.

I see her grinning and before she could say anything I stop her, "Except shopping, I'll only go shopping with you if I can get a show if you know what I mean." I winked at her. She new I wanted to see all of the sexey clothes she tried on. I'm an idiot for even thinking that because I am already aroused, ready to burst. She smiled at me and leaned up and kissed me lightly on the side of my mouth. I was amazed at her. I was not expecting a kiss. Sure I wanted a deeper kiss, but I did not expect that. I smile at her.

"Wanna go out for a movie and pizza and maybe some ice cream tonight Nathan?" Haley asked, knowing that I was not really in a shopping mood. Or did she ask me that because I was already a little excited and she did not want me more excited then now?

I grin at her. "As you wish." As you wish meant I love you. Or it did in The Princess Bride, one of her favorite movies. I always say it to her, I wonder if she knows how I feel for her? I am not going to ask her.

She smiles at me. "OK now I am going to go home and you will pick me up in an hour ok?"

"OK." I said, thankgod now I can take a cold shower.

"UM Nate?" She asked.

I looked down at her and said. "Ya"?

"I can't leave and get ready to hang out tonight if you are still on top of me." Haley replied.

I look down at her and smile and then quickly respond with, "Well we can always stay here if you want." I grin. She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me off the bed, I fall down on my ass and I glare at her and pull her down there with me. I start to tickle her again, causing her to laugh and then snort. Which made me laugh. Hey payback was a bitch.

"Nathan stop, come on, I gota get ready for tonight." Hales said trying to stop laughing. I kiss her nose and help her up and held me hand up making her help me up from the ground. I thought about forcing her down to the ground with me but she was right, I have to shower before I embaress myself even more.

"See ya later Nate." Haley said kissing me cheek, while giving me a hug. She obviously forgot that I had a hardon, because she pressed her body even closer to me and felt my penis brush agains't her leg. She backed away and left. But not before saying. "Put some ice on it." And she winked and laughed and left.'

I stood there staring at her retreiving body and I was speeceless. I can not belive that she just said that to me. I grin and then go in my shower and have a nice cold shower, while mastarbating. I'm glad that she was not here anymore or she'd hear me calling out her name while I came.

TBC: I love smut, so I am thinking of writing it smut. I duno yet but if I do write it smut then ill post it there in the mature section. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee feed me back and give me some love so I can write more. it helps alot and means alot to me


End file.
